


You Again

by tripoutdude (orphan_account)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Fluff, M/M, Multi, Reincarnation, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-21
Updated: 2016-01-21
Packaged: 2018-05-15 07:20:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5776654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/tripoutdude
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I fell in love with you three lifetimes ago and I’ve been looking for you ever since but I’ve been starting to give up and my friend’s new crush has your eyes and oh god I’m not going to steal someone’s date just because I’m hoping you’re the person I met in a past life (jk yes I am) - by askkairi</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Again

Phil wasn’t paying attention to the plants outside the window of the lunchroom that usually would keep him occupied, the chatter that was coming from the group of dorks he sat with, or the most popular kid in school that stood behind him. He couldn’t be bothered with anything else, because he was already staring at the most beautiful thing he had ever seen. A math problem.   
Call him a nerd, or whatever you associate mathletes with, but he was good at it, so he did it. Whatever occupied his mind away from the mess of his high school life is what he did. Brushing the dark ginger of his hair out of his eyes, he closed his eyes, shutting out the noise and the blur of numbers underneath his hand. A steady breath more and he opened his eyes, getting ready to throw his lunch away. It was the usual process. He picked up his plate and slung his long legs over the bench and into slender legs covered in black skinny jeans.   
It was kind of like in the cartoons, where right after you run off the cliff, you hang in the air and then fall when you realize how fucked you are. Funny how things work right? As soon as you catch when of something, the wind refuses to catch you back. A sharp breath in and preparing for the fall, he looked up.


End file.
